Into Hell
by Charmedfan90
Summary: Just as a Gate of Hell is opened, Prue, Piper and Phoebe Halliwell are magically transported to Sam, Dean, and the other Demon Hunters. Can the combined power of them help put what has escaped?


_This is my first attempt at writing a Charmed/Supernatural crossover fanfiction. I only know bits and pieces of Supernatural, but hey, that's what they invented the internet for right? The time and dates may be slightly off since Charmed was aired earlier than Supernatural was, but I wanted this fiction to be with the core Charmed Ones from the beginning; Prue, Piper and Phoebe. So I apologize in advance for any mistakes/mishaps. I have other fics, but I hope that y'all can look past it _

Phoebe Halliwell let out a sigh as she bent down to sweep up the mess of a demon she and her sisters had just managed to vanquish yet again. She tucked a strand of chestnut colored hair behind her ear. For once she was off from school, and her sisters were back to work. The eldest Charmed One was just barely starting off at a new career at 415 magazine, and with the help of her sisters, the middle Halliwell was able to jump start a new club lovingly called P3. She bit her lip slightly, once again feeling a little down on herself for not being able to contribute the manor. As she swept up the glass and threw it the waste basket she remembered that her sisters always told her that being a Charmed One was a full time job. "Just one without a paycheck," she muttered.

She rolled her shoulders back in resolve; she was in school which her whole family was proud of. Then she could find herself a job. She grabbed one of her psychology books and started to thumb through the pages of the text. She smirked as she thought of her Grams looking at her now. All throughout the years of Phoebe's schooling she had never seen Phoebe open up a text book. She would be proud. Not just the fact that her granddaughters were slowly coming into their destiny as the almighty Charmed Ones, but that they were finally getting along and starting lives separate. As she thumbed through and began taking notes she noticed that things on the pages were looking different. She knew this volume well thanks to late nights of studying and preparing for tests. Before she knew it her head started to spin; and her vision began to warp. And suddenly like a punch in the gut, she gasped in pain as a premonition slammed violently into her.

_A group of people were in the middle of what seemed to be a grueling battle between a couple of demons. They didn't appear to be witches, or anything primarily magical. "Well Dean…" the demon with the yellow eyes said to guy. "Looks like you did a favor bringing you brother back; he was what I originally wanted anyways," _

_Then it flashed to an older male and woman yelling for the other two. They were pushing up against what looked like a door to a tomb. The chill that Phoebe was feeling hit well into her bones. Whatever they were trying to block was evil and it desperately wanted out. _"Phoebe!" a panicked voice called out. _It flashed back to the young guy with a gun pointed at the thing with the yellow eyes. He looked towards her like he could see her. He raised an eyebrow. _Before she could see anymore, she heard her sisters panic and call out for Leo…or at least she thought she heard that. The vision began to blur out by white light and she let out a painful gasp. Her eyes flew open and she gasped as air began to normally fill her body.

"Easy," she heard Leo Wyatt; the Charmed Ones very own whitelighter said, one hand lightly restraining her as the other one was over her forehead. She needed the healing touch?" she looked down at herself and saw that there was some pretty heavy drops of blood that had been coming out of her nose.

"Easy Piper," she heard Prue in the background. "She's waking up," Phoebe let out a soft groan as the pain was lifted from her head. Never in the two years of being a witch did she ever have such a powerful vision.

"Wow…" Phoebe said as her sight returned to normal.

"What the hell happened?" Prue questioned, as she and Piper sat down next to her. Piper smoothed Phoebe's sweat matted hair from her face and looked at her.

"A premonition," Phoebe said, cuddling close to her sisters. "It was really powerful…but it was almost choppy," she said; trying to scrunch up where and when it could happen or be happening at this point. She closed her eyes as she tried to put what pieces she could together what she had seen.

"It looked like four mortals," she said as she remembered flashes. "Two young men…then an older couple," she said, blinking hard. "It looked like they were attacking a demon or something," she bit her lip.

"Humans attacking a demon?" Prue questioned, a little bit shocked. The only mortals she knew to ever actively attack a demon were Andy and the priest after Hecate a year previous. Both ended with their deaths.

"And it looked like it was in a cemetery," Phoebe continued on, "but not one I have really seen in San Francisco. But that's not the only bad thing," Phoebe sighed, "Wherever and whenever this happens these people accidentally let out…some form of evil…it felt horrible," she shuddered at the memory of the vision.

"What did you touch to trigger such a vision?" Piper questioned, concerned. Everything in the manor looked relatively normal.

"I was just studying one of the books for my psch class….and the words started moving weird," She looked down and saw that her book had fallen to the floor. She reluctantly picked it up. Her gaze reluctantly looked to where the text had morphed. She made out one word _Azazel_, before they snapped back to the normal text. She scrambled into her back pack, and scribbled down the name.

"Azazel?" Piper questioned. "Leo…maybe you should go check up with the Elders?" she sighed once again not being able to go out on a normal date with her reunited boyfriend. After her short stint with Dan; as much as it hurt her to hurt him, she wanted to be able to move on with her life. From the look on his face, he was disappointed as well. Nonetheless they all had to put the duty of the greater good above their own needs. He disappeared in a swirl of blue and white orbs.

"Meanwhile…we should check to see if he's in the book," Phoebe suggested as she sluggishly got up to her feet.

"You sure you're up for this?" Prue questioned. "Piper and I can do book duty so you can-," Phoebe shook her head vehemently.

"If this hasn't happened already, then it's going to happen soon. We need to nip this in the butt now while we may have time. The Charmed Ones barreled up the stairs, not sure how much time they had left to potentionally prevent this from happening. As they approached the altar where the old tome stood, the pages started to magically flip on their own. The sisters took a small moment to smile; magic had a mysterious way of working out for them from time to time. As the pages slowed, it flipped to a page. It barely got half an entry.

"This doesn't look good," Prue murmured, looking down at the page in front of them. It showed that no Warren witch in any generation had ever managed to see his true form. Only tell tale sign that he was there was whomever he possessed seemed to inherit yellow eyes while he took control of them. "He has my power," she said; which was worrisome. He had centuries to prepare and hone his magic, while the sisters had only become witches barely a year and half previous.

Piper took over, "It is hard to tell if he is immune to a witches magic, because usually if he attacks, it usually cannot be foresaw,"

"Then maybe that's why the vision was so choppy?" Phoebe questioned.

"No witch has been able to do that thus far," Piper said.

"Must come with the package of being as Charmed as we are," Prue sighed. She scanned the page yet again, "There is no way to track him, or summon him. We are kind of at a loss,"

"The book doesn't say anything about mortals going after demons do they?" Phoebe questioned, thinking of the mortals in her vision.

"You know how the book works," Piper sighed, "sometimes entries just appear. Its not like it has an index or anything," she groused. Before any more debate could be, Leo orbed in; he looked panicked.

"Leo what's-," Piper questioned, but was interrupted by a sudden gust of wind. The wind threw the Charmed Ones away from Leo, and energy pulsed around them. The winds spun faster and faster, momentarily blinding them. The next thing they knew, they had been transported to the very place the vision Phoebe had seen. As the magic dissipated it showed that the vision had begun to unfold…..

_Hopefully I'll continue this, but I wanna post at least one chapter before I have to sleep. Let me know what y'all think! Have a wonderful night/day haha!_


End file.
